the_fractured_weavefandomcom-20200214-history
Frostmoor
'Frostmoor: '(Hamlet) Population: 243; Humans (96%, 4% other). Authority Figures: Lord Edvard Carrington, Inquisitor Francis Latrec, Warden James Lovelace, Mayor Marcus Callynx . '' ''Important Figures: The Bokurai Brothers, Warehouse-master Lucas Jenis, Justicar Tirelde, Inquisitor James Escala, Justicar Ornelia Frostmoor is situated approximately 30 miles north-east of New Fort and 45 miles north-east of the ruins of Sundabarr. It is directly south of the Nether Mountains and Deadsnows. Frostmoor, formerly known as Auredale before The Cataclysm is one of the few remaining settlements that can trace its origins to a time before the The Cataclysm. Frostmoor Important Sites Frostmoor is made of five districts: The Pits, The Market, The Estates, Northgate and Carrington Keep #Carrington Keep #City Watch #The Warehouse #Afflicted Hall #Temple of Illmater #Frostmoor Inn #Hill's House Inn #Cosimo's Curios #Daiga's Hammer #Aeryns Oddities #Zheldara's Fineries #Stelmaria's Hut #Val's Clinic #Wazzle's Wizzles #House Ornelia #House Bokurai #The Stables #The Market #Northgate #Southgate The Pits Those who have been identified to be Afflicted are sent to live in The Pits. This is a walled off ghetto in the center of town that has its own representation and system of government. It is still subject to the rules, regulations and policing of Frostmoor as a whole. The pits are watched over by a defacto mayor named Marcus Callynx who enforces his rules using The Bokurai Brothers as muscle. Warden Lovelace is also said to have a network of informants which keep tabs on The Pits. Inhabitants are relegated to The Pits unless their business takes them into Frostmoor. Entrance into Frostmoor is heavily monitored by the City Watch, a day pass is required for travel and travelers are required to return to The Pits after dark. The Inhabitants are frequently harassed by The Inquisition and the City Watch for both signs of Magic and advancement of The Afflication. Beneath The Pits is a network of tunnels that smugglers use to get goods in and out to The Mage Resistance and each other. The Pits black economy is a necessary secondary method of exchange due to the difficulty the restrictions place on Trade with Frostmoor. The Smugglers Tunnels # Adorena's Lab # Smuggler's Drop # To The Stables # Smuggler's Drop # To Aeryn's Shop # To Afflicted Hall # Vendrix's Hideout # Library # Dormitories # Storeroom # Main Hall # Undertunnels # House Bokurai # Secret Tunnel # Undertunnels # Secret Tunnel # To Warehouse # To Catacombs Estates The noble families in Frostmoor all live in the western part of Frostmoor called The Estates. The four houses House Ornelia, House Escala, House Tirelde and House Latrec all have estates at the base of the Carrington Keep. Similarly, wealthy merchant and The Merchants Guild under Wazzle Vengdibus also have established footholds in Frostmoor. The Merchants Guild coordinates with Warehouse-master Jenis to moving trade caravans in the region. In the estates one can also find the Frostmoor Bakehouse and Cosimo's Curios (a curio shop that seems to run with special privileges from the watchful eye of The Inquisition). Beneath The Estates lie The Catacombs where all of the noble families have crypts where they entombed their dead. Most of the crypts beneath The Estates predate The Cataclysm. Many of the families can trace their name origins to before The Cataclysm but The Affliction has weakened their lines. Catacombs Rumor has it that there is a secret escape route from Carrington Keep through the catacombs should the keep ever be breached. # Cosimo's Curios # Unknown Crypt # Ornelia Crypt # House Ornelia # House Escala # Escala Crypt # House Tirelde # Tirelde Crypt # Latrec Crypt # Zhent Hideaway # Undertunnels # Unmarked Crypts # Carrington Keep # Deep Catacombs When The Afflicted broke through the deeper sections of the catacombs the residents of Frostmoor attempted to barricade the passages through the catacombs. When the barricades fell the catacombs were abandoned alltogether. There is no knowing what horrors have seeped into the passages beneath Frostmoor. Carrington Keep # To Catacombs # Cells # Dungeon # Secret Prison # Dining Hall # Kitchen # Storeroom # Main Hall # West Stairs # East Stairs # Entertaining Room # Main Entrance # Study # Armory # Kennels # Cloister # Library # Display Room # Secret Passage # Lord Carrington's Quarters # Amelia's Quarters # Guest Room # Nathaniel's Quarters # Victoria's Quarters Life and Society Frostmoor is ruled by Lord Edvard Carrington in Carrington Keep. He is well liked by those who have the good fortune to live outside of The Pits. In addition to the Carrington family there are also four other noble families in Frostmoor: the Latrec family; the Escala family; the Ornelia family; and the Tirelde family. Each royal family is expected to have at least one member actively serving in The Inquisition at all times. Order is maintained by The Inquisition and the City Watch. The Inquisition's mandate is the identification and removal of all magic taint in Frostmoor. The City Watch is tasked with the day to day administration of justice throughout Frostmoor. The exception is The Pits which maintains it's own internal government under Mayor Marcus Callynx and militia led by the Bokurai BrothersCategory:Important Sites